


【影日/R18】花魁梗

by Ishikawanariko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawanariko/pseuds/Ishikawanariko





	【影日/R18】花魁梗

>衣纹坂  
影山长到这么大，还是第一次到吉原来。以前听人说过吉原有多么奢靡繁华，自己亲眼看到后才不得不感叹，果然是百闻不如一见。

“就是这里了。怎么样小飞雄，有没有大开眼界？”前辈及川挑眉看着他，一副浪荡公子的样子。

及川和影山共同侍奉同一位领主，关系说不上有多亲密，但好歹算是前后辈。及川平时以捉弄自己这个一根筋的后辈为乐，在听说影山一次都没有到过吉原也没有睡过女人后便起了坏心思——把这个傻小子一个人丢在吉原。

“我、我不进去了……”影山紧张地握着腰间的刀，额头上都冒起一层汗珠。

“你是在害怕吗？这些漂亮的小姐们是会把你吃掉吗？”

“我才没有在害怕！”

“那就走啊！”

进了大门，吉原的奢靡气息一瞬间便扑面而来，脂粉和灯油的香味混在一起，是一种令影山觉得惶恐又不安的味道。

影山被及川扯进了一家装潢华丽的妓院，在踏进去的一瞬间影山身上汗毛都立起来了，差点甩开及川的手撒腿就跑。但就是犹豫的那么一下，影山已经被拉上了楼。

“哎呀哎呀，这不是及川先生吗？好久不见了！”随着招呼声，影山看到从对面走来一个身穿华丽和服的人，在影山还没反应过来的时候，那个人已经走到了他们面前。

“好久不见啊小葵，有没有想我呀？”

“当然想啊！你看，想得我都瘦了呢！”

耳边尽是及川和那个人的嬉笑声，影山晕晕乎乎地跟着他们进了房间，才像是突然回魂一样惊叫到：“男人？！”

“唉！小飞雄你叫这么大声干什么？很不礼貌啊！”

“不……不是……及川前辈，这是……”

“打扰了，来给您送酒。”

纸门外突然响起的声音打断了影山的话，影山转过头去看身后的门。纸门刚好被拉开一条缝，一双小手从缝隙处伸进来，缓缓地推开了纸门。

>大门  
影山没有想到自己有一天也会自愿到吉原来，更没有想到自己会进入那间上一次把自己吓得半死的全是男妓的游郭。

不知道为什么，自从上次从吉原回去以后他就一直梦到那个来给他们送酒的秃，那一头不同于其他人的橘色长发一直在他眼前晃来晃去，晃得他整个人都不对劲了。

“说不定是因为他对我施了什么妖法我才会这样。”影山这样想着，决定到吉原来看一看。

一进游郭的大门，影山就受到了热情地款待，也许是上次和及川一起来过的缘故，有好几个色子都记得他。

“影山先生有想指名的色子吗？还是说和上次一样叫葵来陪您？”前来接待的人将影山带到一间不算很大的房间里，给他倒上了一杯茶。

“嗯……那个……我想见一下上次那个……”影山不太自在地清了清嗓子，接着说到，“那个橘色头发的孩子。”

“橘色头发？啊……您是说ひなた？”

“他叫ひなた？”

“是呀！很可爱的孩子。但是他现在还不能接客哦，他才只有12岁，最快也要等到16岁，升上新造以后才能接客啦！”

“不、我不是……我只是想见见他……可以吗？”

“嗯……如果您指名葵来的话应该是可以见到他的，他现在是葵房里的秃。”

“那、那就拜托你了。”

“好的，请您稍等片刻。”

男孩出去的时候拉上了纸门，一瞬间安静下来的房间让影山觉得有些坐立不安。他挺直了背僵硬地跪坐在榻榻米上，直到面前的茶彻底凉透了，门外才有了动静。

“打扰了，来给您上茶。”

是那个声音！清亮的少年的声音从纸门外传进来，影山一瞬间觉得自己的血液都沸腾了起来，他咽了口唾液。

纸门被缓缓推开，门外跪着一个小小的身影。

“我是ひなた。”

“进……咳……进来。”影山不自觉地将背挺得更直了些。

“……听说您想见我？”穿着杏黄色浴衣的少年端正地跪坐在他对面，摆放在膝盖上的双手不安地扭动着。

“嗯……啊……嗯……那个……你的名字，汉字怎么写？”

“诶？”

“嗯！就是ひなた，汉字要怎么写？”

“嗯……以前的名字写作日向，是向阳处的意思……嘿嘿……”

“哦……”他没有问日向现在的名字怎么写，反正应该会像女孩子的名字。

日向这个人和他的名字一样，和影山聊了几句后逐渐显露出了本性——是个健谈爱笑又有点傻的孩子。闲聊时影山才知道，日向是四年前被卖到吉原来的，因为长得可爱，性格也还算好，所以没吃什么苦头。

“要走了吗？”

“嗯……我改天再来……给你带糖。”

“好啊！”

之后每一次影山离开的时候，都能看到日向对他露出一个灿烂的微笑，对他说：“我等你哦！”

>见返柳  
“小飞雄最近都不怎么去吉原了诶？为什么？你的小日向不要你了吗？”

连着两个月忙得晕头转向的影山一回到住处就听到了及川带着调笑意味的声音，一直拿这个前辈很没辙的影山调头就走，他现在只想好好地睡一觉。

距离影山第一次去吉原已经过了五年了，日向也从一个小小的秃成为了吉原最有名的花魁之一——当然除了日向那一头橘色的长发外，就全都靠影山花重金把他捧起来。为了不让日向接客，影山每月都要向妓院支付大笔的费用，被及川吐槽说还不如攒一攒钱替日向赎身。

“要是有哪一个月不给钱的话，他还是会被逼着去接客啊……我一下子又拿不出这么多钱来给他赎身……”当时影山是这样回答及川的。

为了攒够给日向赎身的钱，影山才会去接一些自己并不想做的工作，弄得自己在鬼门关进进出出。

“不过说起来，已经两个月没有见到日向了诶……”影山回到房间时这样想着。

睡醒的时已经是晚上了，影山换了衣服匆匆赶到吉原。

“您好久都不来，我还以为您忘记我了。”一看到影山，日向就摆出一副愁眉苦脸的样子，对着影山说出其他色子在面对许久未见的客人时常说的话。

他不知道影山要来，所以只了一件深蓝色的浴衣，长发用发带束在脑后，但一向不服帖的头发还是四处乱翘着。

“身为花魁却不好好打扮就出来见客人，不礼貌的孩子要被惩罚哦！”影山也学着嫖客的口气，笑着将日向抱到腿上。

“噫！影山你这样说话好恶心……”日向嫌弃地看了影山一眼，却还是乖乖地坐在影山腿上，双手环住了影山的脖子。

“还不是你这个呆子先用这种口气说话的？还说我恶心……”影山恶狠狠地掐了日向的腰一把，掐得日向大叫起来。

“啊！好痛！影山你你……你这个淫魔！”腰一直是日向的死穴，每次只要影山一碰他的腰，他就不对劲了。

“哈？你说什么？你这个呆子！”

“淫魔影山……唔……”

影山斗嘴一向赢不了日向，所以只能武力镇压了。

>吉原  
房间里只点了两盏不大明亮的油灯，投射在墙面上的，是一对纠缠的身影。热过的清酒的香气和剥开的橘子味道混杂在一起，弥漫开一片醉人的甜香气。

日向趴在低矮的桌面上，长发散落下来，汗水浸湿了他凌乱的深蓝色浴衣。身后的人一边凶猛地挺动下身，一边轻轻地啃咬着他露出来的半边肩膀。

门外是踢踢踏踏的脚步声和嘈杂的嬉笑声，门内是暧昧的喘息声和淫靡的水声——日向臀间湿了一片。

日向的肤色原本是极白的，像冬日铺满大地的雪或者是春日开满枝头的梨花，然而此刻他从脚趾到眼角都染上了艳丽的红；他秀气的眉和琥珀似的眼纠结在一起，满脸都是痛苦又欢愉的神色。

他撑在桌上的手被另一只手盖住，十指纠缠，松开，再握紧；他跪在榻榻米上的膝盖磨破了皮，然而那点不值一提的轻微刺痛，仿佛一尾小鱼，从膝盖游到他们交合的地方，令他的穴肉痉挛着收紧。

浴衣滑落到他腰间，影山滚烫的身体贴了上来，胸膛贴着他的脊背，汗水淌在一处，被身体上的热度一蒸变得黏腻起来。

影山伏在日向耳边，叫着他的名字，硬热的性器正抵在他体内要命的那一点上，随着两人的呼吸轻微摩擦着。

“日向……日向……”

影山的声音里添了三分迷乱，三分淫靡，言语间突出的带着酒味的气息喷在日向耳根处，害得身下的人颤抖着泄出一声不成调子的呻吟。

“日向……日向……”

滚烫的肉刃破开紧紧纠缠的肠肉，擦过微微凸起的那一点，直顶到令人头皮发麻的深处去。影山进得太深，日向叫得太厉害，差点来不及换气，他紧紧拉着影山的手指，嘴里胡乱叫着：“太深了……影山……你慢一点……”

他嗓子有些哑了，求饶的语气中带了十分的色气，那变了调的呜咽声像是一把火，让影山体内的血液都变得滚烫起来。

“日向日向日向……”

影山恨不得将他塞进自己身体里才好，让他也化为自己体内的一部分，让他没法离开自己。桌子被影山突然激烈起来的动作撞倒，酒瓶果盘摔出清亮的脆响，清酒的香气蓦地浓郁起来。

日向整个人都扑倒在榻榻米上，哭叫声徒然变得尖利起来，和影山交缠的手指捏得发白。

影山耸动的动作越来越快，日向的叫声突然断开，后穴抽搐着收紧又放送，影山过了片刻才反应过来，日向竟是射了。

他停下的动作复又变得剧烈起来，埋在日向体内的性器突突跳动着——他也快了。

高潮后的后穴敏感非常，微凉的精液喷溅上热烫的内壁时，日向又抽搐着射出一点稀薄的精液。他眼前像是炸开了烟花，一片绚烂，身体脱力搬瘫在榻榻米上，好一会儿才被拥入一个汗湿的怀抱里。

“日向……日向……日向……”

他还在轻轻地，叫着他的名字。

.END.


End file.
